uoniafandomcom-20200213-history
WCR/History
After becoming known as an official nation, the Great Tower would be formed and be known as the official government building in the capital city of Lochinver. Shortly after the WCR became a nation, Chase would start forming relations with nearby countries of Proventius, especially Agartha . The Founding Kingdom of Wennvieha As the Winnish Revolution raged on, the four of coalition of kingdoms fighting against Bronyland formed a sovereign, kingdom of kingdoms, named the Kingdom of Wennvieha. The Kingdom of Wennvieha was short-lived as soon after Bronyland was defeated, Wennvieha reformed into a confederate-like republic, absorbing the rest of the neighboring kingdoms and focusing on the autonomy of the former kingdoms. Main article: Unification of Wennvieha Great Velentian Conflict Relations would develop until would refuse to form a diplomatic relationship due to "religious" reasons. This caused major strain between Velentos and WCR, after a open dispute between both countries the major terrorists in Velentos "declares war" on all of WCR. WCR decides to respond by moving large troops into the mainland of Velentos, which tensed the relations between the two countries even more, in a hasty move Velentos officially declares war on WCR in which WCR responds with large military deployments, air force operations and nuking multiple military bases, WCR was halfway through conquering Velentos but just before the military could reach the capital of Velentos, Velentos decides to launch an operation that can only be attempted once, Operation Phoenix. On the 11th of Vemtoane, 9:11 AM, a plane has crashed into the Great Tower, along with multiple mortar strikes which made the tower completely collapse and destroy nearby buildings. All WCR military activity in Velentos halted and all troops were requested to return to WCR. After agreements were made between WCR and Velentos, WCR had won "partially", WCR took chunks of some land from Velentos but Velentos was still at-large. Shortly after, WCR had found out that there were double agents that were involved in the incident, which induced fear into Chase, he commanded that the government increased security among all authority. After the chain of events that have occured, Chase became insomniac about his safety and decided to make government construct a http://uonia.wikia.com/wiki/Bunker%7Cbunker that would shelter him from all harm, so that he would live for the rest of his life in safety while governing the country, all while the people of WCR started to distrust and dislike people from other countries saying that "Who knows! This could happen all over again! Maybe those filthy robot-lickers at Adagnitio, or maybe those masked degenerates at Agartha! We need the government to actually do something about this!" and in the end, Velentos struck fear deep into the roots of WCR, thus marking the end of the Great Velentos Conflict. The Great War The Great War greatly decreased the Winnish population, estimates shown as much as 12%. Businesses were broken apart and families mourned their lost sons and fathers. Employment rates began to skyrocket though as new jobs were needed in order to replace the old, alongside a spike in population growth. WCR was nearly back in normal shape with the exception of many destroyed landmarks. WCR made a full recovery plan for all citizens and the WCR Depression began to subside. Chase made a speech saying that the war was unexpected, and that the cost for victory is always high. Chase also declared that WCR would politically become more neutral in terms of diplomacy, and that an armed neutrality was going to be in place. On sidenotes, xenophobia in WCR also decreased significantly after the war had finished, and the riots telling the borders to close have completely disappeared. The Creation of the WCR Union Following the The Great War, WCR made agreements with the the failing nations of Hillandia and The Rift that they join in a personal union if the WCR would pay off their debts. Hillandia and The Rift in a desperate measure agree with WCR, and became a universally connected union. At first the sudden change of government and political measures for Hillandia and The Rift was extremely difficult as the majority of the population of Hillandia was Christian, protests and riots occurred as the people refused to put down religion from their life. The protest quickly gained international attention as to point out WCR's lack of freedom in religious beliefs. Adagnitian Revolution Conquest of Proventius WCR Demands of Agartha Detachment of Agartha WCR after hearing about Troy I's assassination immediately took strategic actions along with Adagnitio. 5 Days after the silence, Chase receives word of Troy's son, Troy II; that he has abused Agartha's constitution and burned its constitution which formed an Absolute Monarchy. Main article: Detatchment of Agartha Attempted assassination of Chase Smith On WCR's day of independence, 899 PC, Chase Smith personally visited the graves of fallen WCR soldiers and the grave of Troy I. During his visit to the graves he was shot in his shoulder, he fell from the force of the gunshot and guards immediately rushed to his guard, a security officer reportedly said that Chase uttered words to Troy's grave as he was being helped. Nobody ever knew what Chase's words to Troy I was, as he barely whispered them. The assassin was not found and has unknown affiliation. Chase Smith was hospitalized and was in put into a coma from shock. Creation of the UPF The Vice president of the WCR, Ren House; took control of WCR after Chase's coma. He decided that peace in Proventius was only achievable through a complete economic and military union, and together with Puppet Agartha, created the UPF. Dissolution of UFS WCR was very pleased at the Dissolution of the UFS, and even sent volunteers to help Devin's Legion seperate from Squeaklandia. Chase's Resignation "Citizens of the WCR, you all know me as your president, but my name is Chase Smith. For centuries I have guided this nation through obstacles and challenges, and we have always triumphed in the end. Yet lately I have had thoughts and reconsiderations about my position, and I have came to the conclusion as I think that it will be the best for us all. As your first and only president, I am resigning." -Chase Smith, 0 VC. Chase, after waking up from his coma in 1000 PC, resigned the next day as president due to his health conditions and side effects of Immortality. WCR's Second Referendum Aristarkh along with other canidates, had introduced a new "alternate left politic" to WCR, and won the second WCR Referendum by a mere 3%. Aristarkh's dissolution of the WCR Union and Sovereignty to Agartha, The Rift, and Hillandia 7 Years after Aristarkh came into power in WCR, he decided to release Agartha, The Rift, and Hillandia and their own sovereign nations. Aristarkh said that "it was only right for the regions to decide what to do for themselves." After Troy I heard about Agartha no longer being a puppet, he returned the monarchy and came back into power. WCR-Devin War Cleansing of Agartha Resurrection of Dragonlord Third Election WCR held a third election after Aristarkh decided to hold a referendum, after a 3 month period, Conner Wellington was elected as third president, his final opponent in the election was William Hent, to which he won by 58%. The vote turnout was 12% and became one of the most controversial events in Winnish history. The Central War "What is a king to a god?" -Conner Wellington as he denounces Agartha during the Central War. As WCR held its election amongst rising nationalist tensions, Aristarkh's decision for a snap election was a sudden move as it gave Conner Wellington, a Winnish nationalist and militarist, a chance to take advantage of the political turmoil. When elected, Conner promised changes within the social system and that a great change was needed in order for WCR to prosper. He instilled autocratic policies and slowly dismantled the Winnish restrictions as president that were instilled by Chase, slowly becoming more of a dictator. As such, foreign policies rapidly changed as Wellington announces his proposal to create a "new super-nation union" of his recent new allies, Ablal and Devin's Legion. This, combined with the deterioration of Winnish-Agartha and Winnish-Gontholian relations, proved to be whole when the Central War began. As the dust settled, Connor finally saw his plans come to blossom. The Creation of [[VereinigtKönigreikt Driekoninkrijken|'VereinigtKönigreikt Driekoninkrijken']] WIP Adagnitian Amalgamation and Beyond The Adagnitian Amalgamation proved to be WCR's most turbulent era throughout it's entire history. While the WCR was already incorporated into Connor Wellington's superstate, Winnish Insurgents--lead by many renown generals throughout Proventius including former-president Chase Smith himself, made numerous decisive battles at Mulheim and Branburg. When confronted with OPTIMUS' warning, Chase made a harrowing decision to travel to OPTIMUS' quickly expanding front-line. Chase risked death for himself and his fellow soldiers, but eventually raised his arms up to the oncoming droids and surrendered himself to OPTIMUS' forces, deeming that a fight with OPTIMUS would be "The suicide of Wennvieha". After surrendering himself and his squadron, Chase and his men were not treated as prisoners of war, but rather as newfound comrades. After many days, nearing the end of the Amalgamation, Chase took on a deal with OPTIMUS for a "newfound republic". The deal struck between Chase and OPTIMUS had the terms of the WCR being re-established to it's previous borders, on the basis that Adagnitio would have political supervision upon it. Unlike other Adagnitan protectorates and client-states though, the WCR would not be economically or militarily supervised by Adagnitio. Chase would rule on the new WCR with a firm grip, still reminiscent of Wennvieha's anti-authoritarian. After Chase's death in 25 VC, a power vacuum generated in the WCR on who should lead it. It is highly likely that OPTIMUS will choose a successor for Chase.